Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to virtualized information handling systems and more particularly to a system and method for input/output (I/O) acceleration in virtualized information handling systems.
Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Increasingly, information handling systems are deployed in architectures that allow multiple operating systems to run on a single information handling system. Labeled “virtualization,” this type of information handling system architecture decouples software from hardware and presents a logical view of physical hardware to software. In a virtualized information handling system, a single physical server may instantiate multiple, independent virtual servers. Server virtualization is enabled primarily by a piece of software (often referred to as a “hypervisor”) that provides a software layer between the server hardware and the multiple operating systems, also referred to as guest operating systems (guest OS). The hypervisor software provides a container that presents a logical hardware interface to the guest operating systems. An individual guest OS, along with various applications or other software executing under the guest OS, may be unaware that execution is occurring in a virtualized server environment (as opposed to a dedicated physical server). Such an instance of a guest OS executing under a hypervisor may be referred to as a “virtual machine” or “VM”.
Often, virtualized architectures may be employed for numerous reasons, such as, but not limited to: (1) increased hardware resource utilization; (2) cost-effective scalability across a common, standards-based infrastructure; (3) workload portability across multiple servers; (4) streamlining of application development by certifying to a common virtual interface rather than multiple implementations of physical hardware; and (5) encapsulation of complex configurations into a file that is easily replicated and provisioned, among other reasons. As noted above, the information handling system may include one or more operating systems, for example, executing as guest operating systems in respective virtual machines.
An operating system serves many functions, such as controlling access to hardware resources and controlling the execution of application software. Operating systems also provide resources and services to support application software. These resources and services may include data storage, support for at least one file system, a centralized configuration database (such as the registry found in Microsoft Windows operating systems), a directory service, a graphical user interface, a networking stack, device drivers, and device management software. In some instances, services may be provided by other application software running on the information handling system, such as a database server.
The information handling system may include multiple processors connected to various devices, such as Peripheral Component Interconnect (“PCI”) devices and PCI express (“PCI-E”) devices. The operating system may include one or more drivers configured to facilitate the use of the devices. As mentioned previously, the information handling system may also run one or more virtual machines, each of which may instantiate a guest operating system. Virtual machines may be managed by a virtual machine manager, such as, for example, a hypervisor. Certain virtual machines may be configured for device pass-through, such that the virtual machine may utilize a physical device directly without requiring the intermediate use of operating system drivers.
Conventional virtualized information handling systems may benefit from increased performance of virtual machines. Improved performance may also benefit virtualized systems where multiple virtual machines operate concurrently. Applications executing under a guest OS in a virtual machine may also benefit from higher performance from certain computing resources, such as storage resources.